


Hands of the Healer

by Stella1066



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sickfic, The Lord of the Rings References, a bit angsty, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1066/pseuds/Stella1066
Summary: ONE SHOTWritten for week 3 Mambo Marie March
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Hands of the Healer

Marie hummed to herself while walking around the small kitchen of the cottage she had claimed as her own in the woods bordering the Academy of Unseen Arts, she was preparing lunch for Zelda who was due to arrive any minute. The thought of the red headed witch made her smile as she took the chicken out of the oven and placed it on the table, she poured herself a glass of wine as she sat down and looked at the clock.

Won't be long she thought

Ten then twenty then thirty minutes went by with still no sign of Zelda. Marie frowned. It wasn't unusual for Zelda to be late, just not this late. Standing from the table she cast a quick spell to keep the food from spoiling and made her way out the door. She had only gone a few meters from her front door when Zelda appeared in her line of vision walking through the woods towards her, 

"Bonjour ma cherie" 

"Hello, sorry I'm late" Zelda greeted her with a kiss on the cheek 

"It is no problem" Marie smiled taking the other witch's hand "Your hands are freezing cherie! Are you alright? she looked at Zelda with concern

"I'm fine" Zelda said quickly before kissing her softly on the lips "Even better now" 

Marie lead her inside "I hope you are hungry, I've cooked enough for a small army" she pulled a chair out from the table for Zelda to sit

"That doesn't surprise me" Zelda laughed looking at the food on the table "Between you and Hilda I'm surprised I'm not the size of a house"

"Nonsense, there's nothing of you" Marie laughed kissing her on the forehead. She frowned to herself, Zelda felt quite warm, a stark contrast to her hands "Are you feeling alright ma belle? you feel a bit warm" she ran a hand softly across Zelda's forehead

"I'm fine, just warm from the walk" Zelda answered dismissively 

Marie looked at her for a moment, she looked alright perhaps a bit paler than normal but otherwise fine "Alright, what do you feel like to eat?" she asked gesturing to the table

After they had finished eating Zelda stood to start clearing the table "That was delicious as always, thank you"

"You are welcome" Marie replied gathering up some of the dishes to place in the sink "Do you need to go back right away or can you stay a bit?" she asked hopefully

"No I'm more or less done for the day" Zelda smiled "Why is that?"

Marie took the last of the dishes from Zelda's hand and placed them in the sink "I feel like we have barely seen each other lately" she said wrapping Zelda in her arms and kissing her gently "I've missed you"

Zelda laughed quietly before returning the kiss "We saw each other yesterday" 

"Too long ago" Marie kissed her again, pulling her close and deepening the kiss,she felt Zelda sigh and lean into her more. Breaking the kiss she rested her forehead against Zelda's, how are you so beautiful she thought "As much as I would like to take you to bed ma cherie, I have something to show you" she took Zelda's hand and lead her form the kitchen into the lounge room 

"This isn't the bedroom" Zelda laughed pulling Marie close to kiss her again.

It took everything Marie had to break the kiss "Non it is not but look" she gestured to the couch "do you like it?" 

Zelda turned and looked in the direction, she frowned, what was she supposed to be looking at? "Umm yes, it's lovely" she guessed

Marie laughed "It is new, the couch" she explained before walking over and sitting down "Come" she patted the seat beside "essaye le" 

Zelda smiled all though a bit confused and sat down next to her "What do you think?" Marie asked

"It's a couch" Zelda stated

Marie laughed again "Well spotted ma belle, do you like it?"

Zelda looked at her, what? I'm confused she thought, she watched as the smile faded slightly on Maries face "It's very nice" she started "and comfortable too" the smile returned on Marie 

"I'm glad, perhaps you could spend more time on it" Marie suggested taking her hand and moving closer to her "If you would like" she kissed Zelda softly behind the ear

Zelda felt her heart speed up, oh no she thought is she asking me to live with her?

As if reading Zeldas mind "I don't mean move in , I just.." Marie stopped suddenly unsure "We could maybe start spending more time together, just the two of us"

Zelda remained silent

"I love your family, you know I do' Marie continued "But with Hilda married and Ambrose and Sabrina spending more time away with study and travel, I thought" she stopped dropping her eyes 

That's fair Zelda thought it had been well over a year and she could probably count on one hand how many times she had stayed the night at Maries

"We could do that" Zelda said quietly tilting Maries head up so she could look her in the eyes "I'll admit it does get a bit lonely at the house sometimes with just Vinegar Tom and I"

Marie smiled softly at her, it had taken a long time for Zelda to speak about her feelings and even now it wasn't common "Vinegar Tom can come over too"

Zelda laughed at the thought of carting her stuffed familiar through the woods for a sleep over "I'll have to ask him"

Marie closed the distance between them and kissed her sweetly, after sharing a few short kisses she deepened the kiss and moaned when she felt Zelda's tongue slip in to her mouth, pushing her down gently on to the couch Marie settled above her "We could do this all the time cherie" she whispered into her ear, Zelda hummed in response before kissing her again, slowly moving her hands lower to creep up Maries skirt, she ran her fingers along the curve of her ass and heard Marie moaned softly 

Yes she thought as Marie started to kiss down her neck, we could do this all the time

*********************************

Marie tucked the fur blanket closer around Zelda where she laid sleeping on the couch, she smiled at the sight, hair tasseled, lipstick kissed off and a bruise forming on the pale skin on her neck put there by her own mouth just an hour or so earlier. She bent down to place a kiss on her forehead "I love you" she whispered, she had never said it to Zelda when the other witch was awake, she didn't want to pressure her in any way or send her running. Zelda smiled in her sleep but didn't wake

Marie walked into the kitchen,she needed to dry some herbs and mix up some balms and potions, she set about doing just that as quietly as possible. After a hour or so went by when she heard Zelda go into the bathroom. Putting the kettle on the stove she prepared two cups for tea, turning she saw Zelda walk slowly into the kitchen, she froze at the sight.

Zelda was standing in just her unbuttoned blouse and underwear with the fur blanket wrapped around her. She looked pale and even from this distance Marie could see beads of sweat on her hair line and a sickly redness in her cheeks. 

"I don't feel very well' Zelda stated quietly walking to sit down at the table on shaky legs "I'm going to go home'

Marie walked towards her, she knew that none of Zelda's family was going to be home tonight "Ma cherie, whats the matter?" she knelt in front of Zelda and took a hold of her hands, her hands were freezing she noted with concern

"I don't feel very well" Zelda repeated looking down at Marie with unfocused eyes 

Marie smiled slightly, she had never heard Zelda like this, she sounded so timid "I think you should stay here and get some more sleep" she ran her thumbs in circles atop of Zelda's hands 

Zelda shook her head slightly "No it's alright" Zelda took her hands out of Maries and stood "I'll just go home to bed"

Marie placed a steadying hand on her back as she walked slowly out of the kitchen. They had only taken a few steps when Zelda stopped and placed her hand on the wall to steady herself, she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes trying to swallow down the wave of nausea that had overcome her

"Come on, come lay down" Marie said quietly wrapping an arm around her middle to guide her down the hall and into the bedroom, by the time they reached the side of the bed Zelda was sure she was going to collapse. What's happening? she thought I don't get sick

Marie pulled the covers back and had to nearly lift Zelda onto the bed as her legs had started to give way

"How about we take this off hmm?" she removed Zeldas blouse and placed it on the bedside table "Lay down" Marie fluffed the pillows before Zelda laid back.

Once settled under the blankets Marie sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Zelda's forehead "You have a fever" she said quietly before tucking some loose hair behind Zelda's ear "I'll get you some tea to help" Zelda blinked trying to focus on Marie's face "Close your eyes, I'll be back soon"

Marie stood and walked quickly from the room, it wasn't a curse she would of been able to detect it in Zelda's aura. No it was a fever, she could fix a fever. Walking in to the kitchen she reached into the cupboard under the stove where she kept her herbs, adding a few pinches from the selected jars she placed the kettle back on the stove before reaching into a drawer and retrieving the packet of paracetamol, the mortals have their advantages Marie thought as the kettle began to whistle.

*********************************

Placing a cup of steaming tea on the beside table along with a glass of water Zelda opened her eyes to look at Marie

"Here take these" she helped Zelda sit up slightly before handing her two tablets and the glass of water, Zelda took them without complaint which made Marie worry even more "Now drink your tea and try and get some sleep cherie" Zelda pushed her self up to sit more upright in the bed and took the offered cup as Marie sat beside her on the bed 

"Thank you" Zelda said quietly sipping on the tea, she made a face after the first taste

"I know, it tastes very bad but it will do you good" Marie laughed running her hand down Zeldas cheek, Zelda sighed at the feeling of cool hands on her hot skin

"My poor girl" she frowned feeling the heat coming off Zelda, placing the nearly full cup back on the table Zelda started to lay back down , Marie clicked her tongue "Nice try" she handed the cup back "Drink it all, it'll make you feel better"

Zelda crinkled her nose at the idea "Do it quick so you wont taste it ma belle" Zelda frowned but drained the cup, laying back down Marie tucked the blankets around her

"It's hot" Zelda complained kicking at the blanket around her feet, Marie had to stifle a laugh at the rather child like antics before removing the heavier blankets, leaving just the sheet 

"Better?" Marie asked looking down at the woman in her bed, she looks terrible Marie thought taking in the flushed cheeks against nearly ashen skin and glassy eyes

"Better" Zelda replied before rolling on to her side so she was closer to Marie and closing her eyes 

*********************************

As the day turned into night Zeldas fever slowly got worse and she developed a racking cough

"Just try and breathe" Marie said sitting Zelda up in the bed and rubbing her back "It's alright cherie, it's alright" she soothed trying to hide her worry as Zelda struggled to catch her breath, she whispered a spell to renew the steam from a bowl of hot water she had placed beside the bed as Zelda breathed it in the cough lessened and she lent back onto Marie 

"I don't feel well" she whimpered turning her head into Maries neck

"I know ma belle, I know" Marie pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead

Zelda groaned and closed her eyes.

"Kings foil" Marie whispered, suddenly remembering the remedy that her Grandmother swore by and then cursed herself for not keeping a fully stocked herb cupboard, it was rare but she was sure it would grow somewhere out in the surrounding woods, it would bring down Zelda's fever and help her breathing quicker than anything she currently had at hand, she looked down at the witch leaning against her, she couldn't leave her, she needed help.

*********************************

Hilda had just sat down next to her husband to start watching a movie when she felt the familiar tingling in the back of her head, she frowned "Who's summoning me?" she asked out loud

"Sorry my love?" Cerberus asked looking at his wife

"I have to go" she manged to get out before disappearing into thin air

Cerberus blinked "Good grief" he said to himself

*********************************

Hilda appeared in Marie's kitchen and her attention was immediately drawn down the hallway to the sound of awful coughing and Maries soothing voice

"shhh it's alright Zels, not much longer and it'll be better"

Hilda hurried into the room and gasped at the sight of her sister "OH! what's happened love?" she asked walking to the side of the bed and reaching for her sister who was bent forward coughing with Marie rubbing her back

"She has a fever that I can't bring down, I need Kings foil" Marie said quickly looking at Hilda

"Kings foil? but that's a weed?" Hilda questioned confused before placing a hand on Zelda's forehead "Sweet Hecate you are on fire" 

"Oui, I need to go and find some, can you please sit with her" Marie pleaded, gently removing Zelda from her arms and placing her against the pillows 

"Of course" Hilda answered "but Kings foil? I have some herbs.." 

"Non! I have tried everything, I should of went to find it hours ago before..." Marie stopped and looked at Zelda with guilt written over her face

"It's alright love, you go, I'll sit with her " Hilda squeezed Maries hand 

"NO" Zelda interrupted in little more then a whisper "stay....please" reaching a hand blindingly out for Marie

Marie took a hold of Zeldas hand "I'll be back soon" she placed a kiss on her palm

"Don't leave" Zelda whimpered opening her eyes to plead with Marie

Hilda looked on, shocked into silence at the display in front of her, she had never seen her sister like this

"It's alright, I'll go" Hilda nodded "I won't be long" she turned and teleported away

Marie watched her disappeared before turning her attention back to Zelda. Climbing onto the bed to sit behind her she pulled Zelda close "I'm here ma belle" she whispered into her hair before taking a hold of her hands and sending a silent prayer to her Ioa that Hilda would return quickly 

******************************************************************

"It's alright cherie, you're alright" Marie soothed failing to hide the fear in her voice 

Zelda gasped, trying to sit up fully on the side of the bed, her eyes were wide with fear as she struggled to stop coughing, Marie quickly stood from the bed to help her sit up, Zelda groaned and fell back wards back onto the bed. She had never been this sick in her long life, she felt like her skin was on fire, her head was pounding and her lungs felt like cement,

And all she wanted was Marie.

If she had of been even a bit more aware of herself she would of scoffed at the idea, but as she felt arms wrap around and a soothing voice in her ear she didn't care what she would think of herself later

This was the scene Hilda walked in on, Zelda sitting on the side of the bed, her head bent and resting on Maries stomach as the other the woman ran her hands up and down Zelda's arms and across her shoulder murmuring reassurance that she'd be better soon

"Here I got some" Hilda announced as Marie turned and exhaled with relief, just as Zelda's breathing started to rattle in her chest "It's not much but Cerberus is out still looking for more"

"Quickly put it in the water, we need the steam" Marie instructed running a hand through Zelda's hair 

Hilda did as she was instructed and refreshed the water with a spell, for a moment the only sound in the room was Zelda's breathing. Marie felt tears spring to her eyes it's not working she thought

And then the room was filled with a sweet fresh smell, like the first puff of air on a crisp spring morning

"Merci" Marie whispered looking up to the roof

Hilda watched in amazement as Zelda's breathing evened out and her eyes began to focus, Marie reached past her and took a wash cloth and dunked it into the bowl of steaming water and then placing it on Zeldas forehead whispered "That's it Zels, deep breaths, that's it" 

Marie looked at Hilda and nodded "Merci mon amie" 

Hilda smiled, she loves her she thought really loves her. 

"Bonjour cheri" Marie whispered as Zelda opened her eyes just before lunch the next day

"Hello" Zelda breathed out 

"Do you feel better?" Marie asked placing a hand against her forehead and smiled when she felt no heat 

Zelda nodded rolling onto her back so she could look at Marie who was sitting in a chair beside the bed 

"My poor girl" Marie said quietly running a hand through Zelda's hair

Zelda smiled at the gesture "Thank you"

Marie looked at her and frowned "Of course ma cherie, I'm glad you are feeling better"

Zelda licked her lips "Thanks to you"

Marie stood to sit on the bed "I'd do anything for you" she smiled before continuing "because I love you"

Zelda studied her before speaking "All I wanted was you" 

Marie raised her eyebrows in surprise she didn't think that Zelda would remember her feverish show of attachment

"Because I love you too" 

**Author's Note:**

> ma cherie- my darling'  
> essaye le- have a try  
> ma belle- my beauty  
> merci-thank you  
> mon amie- my friend


End file.
